


The Astronomy Tower

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Emotional, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: “I haven’t thought of you as an enemy since we were fifteen, Harry.”





	

The Astronomy Tower was a place where Harry didn’t really like to go; even though it had been rebuilt after the war, it still held the memories of 6th year. Somehow, he didn’t think that the boy that was walking up the stairs in front of him liked it more than himself. At the top of the Tower, Malfoy sat on the floor and looked at the night sky, with tense shoulders and wary posture.

“I know you’re there, Potter” Malfoy startled Harry.

“How did you know?” Harry walked closer to him and sat beside him.

“I got used to you following me around on 6th year. I can still tell when you do it.”

“Good to know.”

There was a moment of silence when both boys looked at the dark sky. Malfoy sighed and Harry looked at him with interest, trying to understand what the boy’s facial expression meant and what he was thinking about.

“It’s hard to be here” Malfoy didn’t look at Harry while he spoke.

“I was a little surprised to see you coming here” Harry admitted.

“Why did you follow me, Potter?”

“I don’t know” he shook his head. “Instinct, maybe.”

Malfoy didn’t say anything for a while and, seeing that thoughtful expression on his face, Harry decided to keep silent, too.

“It’s like I can still see him falling” Draco said suddenly with an emotional voice.

“It wasn’t’ you.”

“I know it wasn’t me directly, but that doesn’t stop the guilt and the nightmares.”

Harry had never thought of the war from Malfoy’s point of view, but now, in the astronomy tower with the boy sitting next to him, he finally thought about it and understood how horrible it must have been live in the same house with Death Eaters and Voldemort, to have the pressure of having to kill someone or else be killed.

“I have never thought about it from your perspective.”

“No one does.”

“I think we’re not that different.”

“What do you mean, Potter?”

“Even if we were on different sides of the war, we were on those sides because we knew since we were born that we had a place for us there, not by choice.”

“I guess I never thought about it like that” Draco whispered.

There was a minute of silence, Harry stared at the boy that was also a victim of the war, the boy he thought to be an enemy when he was younger, the boy that was as broken as himself.

“I don’t think you deserved what happened to you” Harry told him.

“No one deserved it, Harry, we were all victims of something so much bigger than us.”

“I think we should leave our past behind and start something new. Be friends.”

“I haven’t thought of you as an enemy since we were fifteen, Harry.”

“Good to know.”

Draco looked at him and smiled, his face shadowed by the night and Harry felt warm and smiled back. Then, Draco got closer to Harry and put his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“I think we should be friends, too” he whispered and smiled when Harry put one arm around him.


End file.
